In human daily lives, among activities for recreation and entertainment, video game sites are widely favored by people, and there in such sites usually place various types of video games to allow people to play. Recently, thanks to rapid development and advancement of computer industry, many video games originally designed for large video game machines have been transplanted to stand-alone computers, commonly referred as PC games.
When the computer industry arose, many game design companies veered to design many popular PC games or video games for stand-alone computer. In order to match the computer peripheral input devices, all actions of each character in a PC game needs to receive the signal transferred by the computer peripheral input devices. Taking the keyboard and direction keys as the computer peripheral input device for example, it may be like that: jump up motion is represented by the Up key (↑) on the keyboard, jump down motion indicated by the Down key (↓), forward motion by the Left key (←) and backward motion by the Right key (→). All motions of each character of the PC game have been programmed by the game design company as a keyboard motion mapping table in advance and stored in the PC game; when a user plays the aforementioned PC game and operates the direction keys on the keyboard, the PC game can understand the motion instructed by the user through the above-said keyboard motion mapping table, thereby generating corresponding actions.
However, the said scheme for PC game design may cause the following drawbacks:
1. although such a PC game design approach may satisfy computer industry's needs, it does not fit human ergonomics, probably inducing injuries or negative influences on user's fingers;
2. such a PC game design approach may at last lead to the competitions in speed between the user's control and the computation of PC operations, totally losing the effects of recreational activities;
3. the above-mentioned input devices of the PC game are limited to the keyboard or mouse, so that the user can only play the PC game within a certain restricted space, as a result the extent of entertainment has been significantly reduced.
Commonly known conventional input sources or input devices designed for computer video games available in the current market place includes examples such as keyboard, computer mouse, joystick, steering wheel controller or gamepad, etc. Referring to US patent publication no. 20090048021, paragraphs [0003] to [0005] describes a plurality of conventional input interfaces, such as keyboard, joystick, or mouse to be used as the control device for most multimedia games. Furthermore, this reference also describes other conventional input devices such as for example, trackball, touch pad, and game controllers as being still used as control device. Referring also to [0003] of U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,458, it is common for a computer game to employ certain computer peripherals, such as keyboard, mouse, joystick and gamepad, etc., as controlling device of the game. According to “The Computer Controller Cookbook” of Atariarchives.org, published in 1983, a conventional race car steering wheel controller designed for PC game is also described in detail. According to Jan. 7, 2007 article from Engadget.com titled “Microsoft announces the HP TouchSmart PC”, a desktop machine with a touchscreen interface designed to be used as an entertainment hub in the home is made by HP and available to the public.
Accordingly, the disclosure for the present invention presented herein have considered the improvable defects illustrated hereinbefore, particularly devoted to the relevant development and, in conjunction with theoretical applications and expertise, proposed the present invention of reasonable design which provides effectiveness in resolving the aforementioned issues.